1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination-identifiable padlock, especially to a padlock with combination lock cylinder and a key lock cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Padlocks are common used small locks to easily lock objects such as bicycles, cabinets, suitcases and so on. Combination lock cylinders are usually used in the padlocks to perform locking and unlocking. If the user forgets the combination, the conventional padlock can only be broken to be unlocked and the broken conventional padlock cannot be reused. Therefore, some of the conventional padlocks have both a combination lock cylinder and a key lock cylinder. When the user forgets the combination, the user can still use a key to unlock the conventional padlock.
However, even the user can unlock the conventional padlock by the key when the combination is forgotten, the forgotten combination is still unknown. Then the conventional padlock is only able to be unlocked by the key while the combination lock cylinder is no longer operable since the combination is unidentified. Therefore, even the conventional padlock can be unlocked by the key, the conventional padlock still lose partial function after the combination is forgotten.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a combination-identifiable padlock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.